This invention relates to a safety device for ignition gun that can prevent any accidental trigger so as to protect people, particularly kids, against dangers.
Many kinds of ignition guns are available for use in kitchens, etc., in which a style of ignition gun has combined with a generic gas lighter that provides its inside liquefied gas to the gun as fuel.
The housing of the ignition gun of this style is designed openable for receiving a gas lighter, and is provided with a knob and a spout. When the knob is depressed, an interlinked component located beneath is driven to trigger the gas lighter and open a gas valve thereof for releasing the inside fuel for igniting and generating a flame at the spout.
Since there is no safety device arranged in the mentioned conventional ignition gun, it might incur accidental dangers when a kid is playing such a gun. For eliminating this defect, this invention is proposed to provide a safety device for controlling the knob and enhancing the operation safety of the ignition gun.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a safety device for ignition gun, in which a knob and a push button are provided to the housing of an ignition gun, in which the knob is used for controlling ignition switch of a gas lighter while the push button for controlling the availability of the knob to thereby ensure the safety of the ignition gun.
In order to realize abovesaid objects, the housing of the safety device is provided with a knob and a push button. The push button is combined with a base having a projecting portion and a spring is arranged between the base and the housing structure of the ignition gun. If no external force is applied, the elastic force of the spring is applied on the push button to confront the projecting portion against the bottom edge of the knob to make the latter unavailable. Besides, a reed piece having a barb is also disposed in the housing. After the push button has been push forwards to have one end of the projecting portion checked by the barb of the reed piece and meanwhile the projecting portion detached from the bottom edge of the knob, a user might depress the knob for ignition. During depression travel of the knob, the reed piece is depressed simultaneously such that the barb would escape from the checking of the projecting portion to restore the push button by taking advantage of the restoring force of the spring applied upon the base to prevent the knob from being depressed again to avoid any mistaken depression of the knob.